


Finally Alone

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Flash Oneshots [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Love your imagines! Can you pls write an HR fluffy smut one-shot, where they just started to be a couple and are really adorable, so when everyone leaves the lab they make love because they love each other so much ? It’s fine if you can’t if youre busy. Thanks!
Relationships: HR Wells & Reader, HR Wells & You, HR Wells/Reader, HR Wells/You, Harrison Wells & Reader, Harrison Wells & You - Relationship, Harrison Wells/Reader, Harrison Wells/You
Series: The Flash Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918
Kudos: 5





	Finally Alone

“Okay. Ready? One..two..three!” HR and you began to blow a bubble with the big wad of bubblegum in your mouths. You two were seeing who could blow the biggest bubble.

HR’s was getting pretty big until it popped, “Aw dang it!”

You threw your hands up in victory. HR then popped your bubble and laughed as it quickly deflated, “Heeeey! That was rude! You’re just mad ‘cause I beat you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“It’s not whatever! You have to cook me dinner now! We shook on it!”

“Fine, fine, fine! But can I get a kiss?”

You tapped your chin, “Lemme think…no.” You spun on your heel to leave, but HR caught you by the wrist.

“Oh no you don’t.” He spun you around to face him and he kissed you on the lips. You giggled into the kiss.

“Ugh. I’m gonna throw up.” Cisco said out loud as he watched the entire thing unfold. 

“How is that that HR is from another Earth and he still has a better love life than me!”

HR spun you around and held you from behind, “Aaaww cheer up, my dear Francisco. You’ll find a wonderful lady friend someday.” HR kissed you on the side of your neck and you giggled.

“Babe! That tickles!” You heard HR giggle in your ear.

Cisco stood up, “Yeah I’m not dealing with this anymore. Everyone’s out doing their own thing. I am not hanging around you sickening lovebirds any longer.”

As soon as Cisco was gone, you looked up at HR with a proud smile, “It worked.”

HR looked at you with a grin, “See? And the team says I don’t give any good ideas.” You two had the lab all to yourselves. 

You turned in his arms facing him once more, “Now, I believe you said you wanted to have desk sex?”

“Oh, mon cheri,” HR growled, “I’m going to destroy you.”

He immediately picked you up and set you onto the nearest desk, which happened to be Cisco’s. You slipped off your flats as HR began to pull down your leggings. 

“Tsk. Tsk. No underwear? Such a naughty girl.” You then lifted off your shirt and undid your bra, throwing it to the ground. HR began to kiss up and down your neck as he kneaded at your breasts.

You moaned, “HR, make love to me on this desk. Now!”

“As you wish, my lady.” HR began unbuttoning his vest while you worked his belt. He threw his vest onto the ground with your bra and then tore his shirt off, eventually the cloth joining the rest of the clothes. 

HR brought his lips back to yours as he slid off his jeans and boxers. You took his erection in your hand and began to pump him. More pre-cum forming at his tip, “Shiiit.” HR groaned. He slapped your hand away and took himself in his hand.

You hooked your legs around his waist and brought him closer, his tip prodding at your entrance.

“You ready for me, baby?”

You nodded, “Always.” He slowly entered you and you fell onto your back against the cold desk, “Ah fuck!”

“Always feel so perfect around me,” HR said as he kissed your chest, “So beautiful. So perfect.” He began to thrust into you, “I love you so much.” He gripped at your waist as he began to pound into you. The hard movements making the desk creak.

You cried out in pleasure as HR fucked you, “Yes, baby! I love your cock so much!” You had one hand on his arm and one hand circling your clit, “You feel so fucking good, HR. Give it to me!”

Your words spurring the man on more, he began to pound in you harder and faster, “Like that, baby? You like me pounding you like that? Getting my cock all the way in you?”

“Yes! Just like that!” HR suddenly pulled out and you whined, “Babyyy-”

“Shut up. Turn around and bend over the desk for me.” You did so wiggling your ass at him. HR slapped both ass cheeks and you moaned, “Such a naughty girl. bent over the desk for me. Hands behind your back, mon cheri.” You did so. He held your wrists together in one hand and used his other to enter you again. He slapped your ass again, “Let me hear you, Y/N. I wanna here your moans echo off the walls.”

He began to pound into you again. With one hand still holding your wrists together, his other circled around and began rubbing fast around your clit. The sensation was so overwhelming you started to feel pressure build up in your lower abdomen.

“More, HR! I’m so close!” HR quickened his thrusts and his circles on your clit. Within seconds, you were clenching down on him hard as you came.

“Fuuuuck! That’s it, Y/N. Cum on my cock.” He continued to thrust in you as the wave of pleasure was fading away, “Shit. I’m gonna cum.” He pulled out and you quickly dropped to your knees. You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out. HR quickly pumped himself and then groaned as ribbons of cum flew out from his tip and landed on your tongue and face. He continued to pump himself until he had no more cum left. You wiped the cum off your face with your fingers and licked them clean. 

“God, you’re so god damn sexy.” He kissed you on the cheek, ”Now let’s go clean up.”


End file.
